


Страсть

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, M/M, PWP, UST, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Ли Эшворт приезжает в Бродчерч.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Lee Ashworth
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Страсть

**Author's Note:**

> Частично преканон, частично таймлайн второго сезона

Бродчерч ему не нравится. Слишком тихий. Сонный городишко. Здесь все на виду, тем более он сам. Здесь его собственная жена пытается скрыться. Пусть. Он тут совсем не за этим.

Алеку Харди скажут о нем через пару дней. Это Бродчерч, тут все так медленно, Ли почти уверен, что люди Харди давно бросили за ним следить. Это же Харди принципиальный. Остальным больше нравится проводить время дома, чем на службе. Когда Харди скажут, что Ли вернулся в страну, он уже давно будет рядом. Очень близко. Совсем близко к Харди.

Харди Ли Эшворт запоминает сразу. Его нельзя не запомнить: он слишком вовлечен, слишком неравнодушен. Ли его отчасти понимает: это Харди нашел Пиппу. Он нес ее на руках. Как и Ли. Как и Ли.

Харди слишком подозрительный, он копает там, где другие и не копнули бы. Он задает вопросы, на которые ему никто не отвечает, но из каждого молчания Харди делает свои выводы. Харди знает, кто убийца. Чувствует. И петля, что он закинул, все теснее и теснее сжимается вокруг горла Ли. Петля не существует в реальности. Но Ли все равно ее чувствует.

Он чувствует, как ему каждый раз сложнее становится дышать, когда Харди рядом. Говорят, при недостатке воздуха некоторые ощущения становятся ярче. У Ли стоит постоянно. Рядом с Харди. 

Если бы Харди только намекнул, Ли бы сделал для него все, что угодно. Встал бы на колени, раскрыв рот. Или вставил бы Харди по самые яйца и долго-долго, мучительно медленно трахал бы его где-нибудь в отеле. А если бы Харди захотел, а он наверняка захотел бы, ведь так ему было бы привычнее, то Ли, не задумываясь, лег бы под него. Насаживался бы на пальцы Харди, стонал, раздвигал бы для него ягодицы, подмахивал, надеясь, что Харди все-таки решится сжать его член. 

Ли раньше считал, что у них с женой — страсть. Он думал, что хочет Лизу: запретный плод сладок, не так ли? Но от Харди ему вообще сносит голову. 

Здесь, в Бродчерче, у Ли гораздо больше шансов. Здесь нет жены Харди — шлюха: но Ли ей благодарен, если бы не ее оплошность, он бы уже сидел в тюрьме. Здесь нет жены Харди, зато теперь есть он сам, Ли Эшворт. И Харди его хочет: по-своему, как Алек Харди может хотеть поймать преступника. Ли знает: он интересен Харди. Тот с него теперь глаз не спустит. Пусть смотрит. А уж Ли сумеет ему показать, зачем он приехал в Бродчерч на самом деле.


End file.
